NPC Productions/Advance/Handicrafts
Advance Handicrafts NPC Productions } |recipe= Hardened red pine\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\4 |cost= 40,000;?;28 |nfo= How to make hardened red pine board. |ingredients= Coal\2, Red pine plating |product= Red pine plating }} } |recipe= Make stock anchors\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\4,Wares Trading\3 |cost= 40,000;?;30 |nfo= How to make astock anchor for storing ship parts/materials. |ingredients= Iron\25,Lead\5,Carpentry Tools\5 |product= Stock Anchor }} } |recipe= Mix cure and apply\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\5 |cost= 1,000;;30 |nfo= Developped method for mixing therapeutic medication. |ingredients= Chamomile\2, Common Grass\8 |product= Secret medication }} } |recipe= Make antacids\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\5 |cost= 1,000;10;35 |nfo= Techniques for grinding down grass and making stomach medicine. |ingredients= Common Grass\4,Seaweed\6 |product= Stomach medicine }} } |recipe= Make side tables\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\5,Medicine Trading\1 |cost= 50,000;?;35 |nfo= "How to make a |ingredients= Ceramics\8,Lumber\15,Carpentry Tools\5 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make rattan tool box\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\5,\Textile trading\1 |cost= 50,000;?;35 |nfo= How to make a rattan tool box for storing ship parts/materials. |ingredients= Kenaf\20,Hemp Fabric\10,Carpentry Tools\5 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make clothes trunk\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\5,Fabric Trading\1 |cost= 50,000;10;38 |nfo= How to make a clothes trunk for storing equipment. |ingredients= Iron\15,Lumber\15,Carpentry Tools\5 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make skill bookcase\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\6, Storage\1 |cost= 60,000;?;40 |nfo= Make a bookcase for storing skill books. |ingredients= Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools\5, Processed Lumber, Metal Work |product= Skill Bookshelf }} } |recipe= Light teak board\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\6 |cost= 60,000;?;42 |nfo= How to make lightweight teak board. |ingredients= Lumber\1,Teak plating |product= Teak plating }} } |recipe= Make antacids\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\6, Shipbuilding\13 |cost= 60,000;?;42 |nfo= How to build a boat for the purpose of finding and removing mines. |ingredients= Telescope, Processed Lumber, Metal Work |product= Marine Sweeper }} } |recipe= Hardened elm board\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\7 |cost= 35,000;?;49 |nfo= How to make hardened elm board. |ingredients= Coal\5,Elm plating |product= Elm plating }} } |recipe= Light Oak board\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\7 |cost= 70,000;?;49 |nfo= How to make lightweight oak board. |ingredients= Lumber\1, Oak plating\1 |product= Oak plating }} } |recipe= Sculpting a warrior\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\7 |cost= ?;?;70 |nfo= |ingredients= Stone\20, Steel\5, Lumber\5 |product= Warrior }} } |recipe= Make a medium mast\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\8 |cost= 80,000;?;56 |nfo= |ingredients= Iron\20, Processed Lumber, Improved Rope |product= Middle Mast }} } |recipe= Light mahogany board\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\8 |cost= 40,000;?;56 |nfo= How to make lightweight mahogany board. |ingredients= Lumber\1,Mahogany plating |product= Mahogany plating }} } |recipe= Hardened mahogany\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\8 |cost= ?;?;70 |nfo= |ingredients= Coal\5, Mahogany plating |product= Mahogany plating }} } |recipe= Light rosewood board\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\9,Shipbuilding\6 |cost= 90,000;10;63 |nfo= How to make lightweight rosewood board. |ingredients= Lumber\10,Red pine plating~Hardened,Master Carpentry Tools\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sculpting a goddess\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\9 |cost= 90,000;?;63 |nfo= How to carve a statue of a goddess. |ingredients= Stone\15, Marble\5, Lumber\25 |product= Goddess }} } |recipe= Hardened oak board\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\9 |cost= 90,000;?;63 |nfo= How to make hardened oak board. |ingredients= Coal\7, Oak plating |product= Oak plating }} } |recipe= Sculpting a saint\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\10 |cost= ?;?;70 |nfo= |ingredients= Marble\20, Steel\15, Lumber\25 |product= Saint }} } |recipe= Make Red Pine Paneling\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\10 |cost= 100,000;10;70 |nfo= How to make Paneling to re-cover ship material with Red Pine. |ingredients= Lumber\1, Rosewood plating |product= Rosewood plating~Light }} } |recipe= Strengthen leather boot\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\10 |cost= 100,000;?;70 |nfo= Techniques for improving the Defense Power of boots. The equipment is lost if it fails. |ingredients= Leather\10,Vegetable Oil\10,Leather boots\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Build shipwright's room\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\? |cost= ?;?;100 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Dancing boots manufacture method\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\0,Fabric Trading\0 |cost= 60,000;?;200 |nfo= A method to make wearable leather shoes also worn as dancing shoes. |ingredients= Leather\10,Cotton Fabric\10,Leather Cord\10 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sculpt Mayan beasts\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\0 |cost= 70,000;?;70 |nfo= How to carve a figurehead of the God of the wind appearing in Mayan mythology. |ingredients= Ivory\10,Copper\20,Lumber\30 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sculpt Aztec beasts\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\0 |cost= 70,000;?;70 |nfo= How to carve a figurehead of the God of the creativity appearing in Aztec mythology. |ingredients= Diamond\5,Copper\25,Lumber\25 |product= Unknown }}